


【ROZA】白毒 by小毛

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 3





	【ROZA】白毒 by小毛

阿萨坐在床上，看着面前不断逼近的女朋友，心中莫名浮上一丝不安。他不断地向后退去，直到他的后背已经紧紧贴在墙壁上，退无可退，他才抬起头来直视面前放大数倍的绝美面容。

面前的她是美的，美得耀眼，金色的长发随意地编着麻花辫，如宝石一般的蓝色瞳眸在眼中闪耀着，她的肩膀很宽，饱满的胸脯抵着阿萨的胸膛，洁白又修长的双腿将他的双腿框住，长裙随着动作已经卷起了一半，搭在阿萨的腿上，竟有种不伦不类的美感。

其实阿萨明明应该高兴才对，交往了这么久，终于要到上床的地步了，自己反而在床上开始临阵脱逃了。他在想或许是女朋友和他五厘米的身高差距，让他觉得异常有压迫感。相处这么久阿萨自认为已经非常清楚罗伊娜性格直爽、活泼开朗，他心里却有一种莫名其妙的预感，可能一切都只是他的错觉。

“为什么要躲开？”面前的少女歪了歪头，眨巴着自己的双眼，疑惑地看着面前紧贴墙壁的阿萨。

阿萨听见她甜美的声音，不知为何他心里松了一口气。罗伊娜盯着他看了几秒，主动地将唇轻轻覆上阿萨的嘴唇上，吻了起来。他的鼻尖撩过一阵甜腻的香气，似乎是罗伊娜身上的，他闻到甜橙的芬芳、橙花的清香，阿萨像是在哪里闻过，可他绞尽脑汁都没有想起那瓶香水的名字，他似乎被甜腻的气息吞噬，沉溺其中，竟忘了换气，没过多久就将脸憋得通红。

罗伊娜似乎察觉到他的窘迫，她略带不舍地放过阿萨的嘴唇，手抚上阿萨的脸颊，开口道：“是我太主动了吓到你了吗？”

“没有！”阿萨知道她在说换气的问题，他似乎想辩解，又泄了气，因为事实正是如此。但又觉得在自己的女朋友面前丢了面子，他为了自证自己，捏起罗伊娜的下巴，强硬地吻了上去。  
这个吻比平时接吻还更为缠绵，他们互相交换着彼此的津液，舌头轻扫着口腔壁，将对方的舌头挑起与自己交缠。这一个吻原本还是阿萨控制着主动，逐渐地他就被罗伊娜更强势的吻给攻陷了。他又被罗伊娜牵着走了，他们每一次的吻都会以罗伊娜的胜利而告终，阿萨百思不得其解，但又为了不打扰兴致，他配合着罗伊娜霸道的吻，又一次陷入了情迷。

阿萨情不自禁地将手摸上罗伊娜的胸脯，这是他第一次触碰她的身体，可他竟觉得有些怪异，柔软的触感并没有从掌心传来，反而是海绵材质的东西被攥在了手心。

阿萨脑袋里的弦断了，他离开了自己“女朋友”的吻，怔愣地看着近在咫尺的罗伊娜。

或者，“她”是罗伊娜吗？

罗伊娜离得更近了，“她”将阿萨逼到床角，一只手扶着阿萨身后的墙壁，另一只手抚摸着阿萨的脸颊，“她”舔了舔嘴唇，从嘴中发出了不属于罗伊娜的声音——一个清脆的男声。

他说：“让你察觉的太快了。”

阿萨还没从惊讶中缓过神，罗伊娜就将自己的长发扯下，露出了金色的短发，一个活生生的少年就这么出现在阿萨的眼前。

阿萨突然想通了，为什么罗伊娜会比他高五厘米，为什么“她”的肩膀会比他宽上一圈，为什么“她”会一直穿着宽大的衣服，一切的一切都是因为罗伊娜本身就同他一样，是一个男性！

“那让我在重新自我介绍一下，”他亲啄阿萨的嘴角，露出如太阳一般的笑容，“我叫罗伊，我亲爱的男朋友。

又一次，罗伊俯身吻上了阿萨的唇。

甜腻的香气猛烈地涌进阿萨的鼻腔，他晕晕乎乎地嗅着近在咫尺的味道，脑海里闪过了一个画面。他想起来了，他曾见过那瓶香水，那名字的含义也正如罗伊娜一般，哦不，正如罗伊一般的——“白毒”。


End file.
